Benutzer:Mohnfrost
Über mich Hallo ich bin Mohnfrost und wünsche dir viel spaß auf meiner Seite. Geschichten Geschichten in Arbeit: Die Reise beginnt Der Beginn Blaubeerpfotes Geheimnis Das Herz des starken Feuers Feuerjunges Schicksal Verlorene Familie Goldscheins Bestimmung Herbstschwinges Entscheidung Schmerzseeles Hass, Liebe und große Entscheidung Mein Herz, Wut, Leben und Liebe Mein Herz, Wut, Leben und Liebe (Warrior cats) Himmelsturm Traumschwinges Bestimmung Vom schwachen Zweibeiner zum großen Kämpfer Azurschweifs Einsamkeit Feuer und Mond Die Gründung der Naturclans Beendete Geschichten: Lisas Tod Geschichten mit anderen in Arbeit: Die Macht des Frostes (mit Blaufrost) Die Entscheidung des Sternenclans (mit Aschenstreif) Die Entscheidung der zwölf (mit Nussfrost, Broncekralle und Erbeerblatt) Wie Tag und Nacht (by P&A) (mit Aschenglut) Beendete Geschichten mit anderen: Hierachien Hier sind alle Hierachien von meinen Geschichte: Hierachien/Mohnfrost Szenen Hier sind alle meine Szenen die von HollyMoon gemacht werden: Szenen Gedichte Hier sind Gedichte von meinen Characktere: Gedichte des Totes,Lebens,Wutes,Liebens und Herzens Meine Lieblingssongs Unfaitful Listen to your heart Cool kids Angel of darkness Partners in crime Monody I hate you, i love you Hall of fame Cheap thrills On my own Little game Pretty little psycho Dont break my heart Break the rules One woman army Rise from the ashes Angel with a shutgon The calling The final countdown Und alle Nightcoreversionen dieser Songs Meine Freunde Nini-Nom - du machst die schönsten Bilder, du bist nett, freundlich und eine gute Zeichnerin^^. Leopardenschwinge - du bist manchmal verrückt, aber auch eine gute Freundin ;) Wolkentäntzer - du bist voll nett und ich mag dich voll. Du bist eine sehr liebevolle Freundin^^ Tarumschwinge - du warst meine Mentorin im originalem Warrior cats wiki und hast mir alles super erklärt. Ich mag dich voll du bist einfach nett :) Broncekralle (Rosenwolf) - du bist nett und lustig. Außerdem schreibst du sehr viele interessante Geschichten^^ Smiley - du bist sehr nett. Du hast mir einen Siggi als Neujahrsgeschenk gemacht, vielen dank <3 Sonnenregen - du bist so nett. Du sagst immer, dass meine Geschichten toll wären oder meine Bilder schön oder süß. Auch du schreibst echt sehr tolle Geschichten <3 Blaufrost - du bist eine gute Freundin du schreibst mit mir eine Story und bist sehr nett. Ich hatte noch nie so eine beste Freundin wie dich ^^ :) <3 Leafpool007 - du bist nett, wir kennen uns schon seit dem originalem Warrior cats wiki^^ Schattenkämpfer - du bist vielleicht manchmal, also nicht böse gemint, aber nervig, aber dennoch ein guter Freund :) <3 Schneefrost - du bist voll nett und du beruhigst mich immer, dafür danke ich dir :) <3 Nussfrost - du bist nett und hast für mich einen wirklich sehr schönen Spitzname heraus gefunden <3 Meiste Onyx-san - du bist einfach nett, freundlich und eine tolle Zeichnerin^^ <3 Krähenschweif - du bist nett und freundlich^^ :) Autumns Leafes - du bist nett und freundlich, hab dich ganz doll lieb <3 Erdbeerblatt - du bist freundlich und nett, eine gute Freundin <3 Ashiki2 - du bist nett, freundlich und eine gute Freundin ;) Wer mit mir befreundet sein will muss mich nur fragen^^. Spitznamen *Mohn - von manchen, aber nicht selten, sondern oft *Poppy - von jedem eigentlich *Mohny - ich denke ich wurde nur einmal von Broncekralle so genannt *Moin - sehr selten von manchen *Frost - also so hat mich noch niemand genannt, obowohl man mich so auch nennen darf *Frosty - so nennen mich Nini-Nom und Leafpool *Mony - nur von Nussfrost *Rotblume - auch nur von Nussfrost *Tupfen - nur von Krähenschweif *Möhnchen - von Atums Leafes Spitznamen für andere *Waschki - für Waschbärpfote *Krähchen - für Krähenschweif *Blue - für Blaufrost Fakten über mich 1.) Ich bin einé schidlpattfarbene Kätzin 2.) Ich wünsche mir ein Warrior cats Zimmer 3.) Wäre ich eine Katze in Warrior cats,dann wäre ich gerne Mohnfrost oder Feuerstern 4.) Ich würde gerne einmal Beute essen 5.) Ich bin ein bisschen taub und habe Federalergie 6.) Ich kann nicht schwimmen oder besser gesagt, einmal kann ich es und dann vergesse ich es 7.) Ich bin eine Ausländerin und komme aus Tschetschenien 8.) Mein Lieblingsfächer sind eigentlich alle, außer Mathematik, Biologie und Turnen 9.) Ich lese gerne 10.) Mein Lieblingslieder sind alle die ich aufgelistet habe 11.) Ich würde gerne Touka, Kissimi oder Missiki heißen 12.) Ich mag Ghule (aus Tokyo ghoul) 13.) Ich habe mich mehrmals verliebt 14.) Ich finde küssen nich schlimm es is ja etwas ganz normales 15.) Ich wäre eher ungern etwas besonderes 16.) Ich kann Deutsch, auch wenn ich eine Ausländerin bin 17.) Ich schreibe Geschichten, unzwar sehr gerne 18.) Am besten kann ich lesen und reden (weise reden) 19.) Ich hab einen Arabischen namen 20.) Ich wurde einmal von einem Mädchen gemobbt, oder besser gesagt, nicht gemocht 21.) Ich bin schlau, klug, nett, freundlich, lieb und werde nie sauer oder wütend, aber manchmal schon, sehr selten 22.) Ich kann manchmal die Gedanken von anderen Menschen lesen, aber auch nur selten 23.) Ich liebe Geschichten 24.) Ich hab einen Hund in Tschetschenien: Jack 25.) Ich hatte noch eine Hündin in Tschetschenien: Jank, die aber gestorben ist 26.) Ich lerne English, Französisch und Japanisch 27.) Ich liebe viele Songs: Listen to your Heart, Unfaithful, You belong with me, Mr.Brightside und so weiter 28.) Ich wurde von meinen Eltern nach einer Insel benannt 29.) Ich habe ein kleines Auge und ein großes Auge, was man aber bei mir nicht wirklich bemerkt 30.) Ich kann am Computer schreiben ohne auf die Tastatur zu schauen 31.) Ich mag auch Jungs, nicht nur Mädchen 32.) Ich bin weise, obwohl ich es ungern sage 33.) Ich lache sehr wenig, aber ich lächle viel 34.) In meiner Klasse werde ich von niemanden gemocht, aber langsam 35.) Kein Mädchen kann neidisch auf mich sein 36.) Ich bin nie wie eine Angeberin 37.) Wenn eine zu mir sagt, dass ich dumm bin oder wenn mich jemand nervt, dann fliep ich nicht aus, sondern sag ihm ruhig etwas 38.) Ich hatte angst vor den Tod, jetzt nicht mehr, denn wenn ich jetzt in den Wasser fallen und ertrinken soll, dann würde ich es tun, auch wenn ich weis dass, das Leben weitergehen muss. 39.) Ich würde jedem Mensch mein Leben opfern, ''jedem, ''egal ob Junge oder Mädchen,ob alt oder jung. 40.) Liebe gehört eigentlich immer zum Leben und ist etwas ganz normales, obwohl manche denken es ist etwas ekelhaftest oder wenn man Kinder haben möchte wenn man groß ist. Ich weis dass manche es nicht verstehen dass Liebe zum Leben gehört. Aber ich verstehe es, weil ich mich mehrmals verliebt habe und die anderen werden sich auch verlieben und dann verstehen sie, dass Liebe zum Leben gehört. Warum nur Mohnfrost? Nun ja ich weiß selbst auch nicht warum ich den Benutzernamen genommen habe. Es wäre möglich den Namen Traumfell zu nehmen, weil er mir sehr gut gefällt oder Moosschweif gefällt mir auch sehr gut und Mohnschweif, ABER ich brauche keinen zweiten Account ich werde immer Mohnfrost bleiben und sein. Danke Danke das du auf meiner Seite warst vielleicht sehen wir uns mal im chat, möge der sterneclan bei dir sein. Kategorie:Benutzer